Chaos
by del.josandra
Summary: Ada masa di mana Kyungsoo dan Jongin sering mengais harapan untuk mengubah satu detik di masa lalu mereka lima tahun silam. Kaisoo. Yaoi.
1. the beginning

Anggrek itu terletak di antara mawar dan tulip. Lily putih berada di ujung ruangan. Bunga matahari bersinar terang di sisi si cantik periwinkle. Dandelion terasing bersama lavender, entah mengapa.

Dan Kyungsoo datang.

Membawa dua pot berisi asphodel dan _morning glory_. Kemudian menyapa carnation dan daisy yang sedang mekar.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu mengulas senyum. Anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan benar.

Chaos © SachiMalff

Disc : they belong to themselves

Warning : yaoi

—**12 Maret 2009—**

"—aku akan kesana. Apa? Kau akan terlambat?" Sehun menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan mampir kerumah temanku dulu. Oke, Jung. Sampai jumpa di sana."

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian menatap Jongin datar—seperti biasa. "Soojung akan terlambat."

Jongin memutar matanya imajiner. "Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ini akan jadi menyebalkan."

"Kau hanya belum mencoba."

Jongin mengernyit pada Sehun yang kini malah mengapit lengannya, menyeretnya menuju ke mobil Audy milik sang pemuda Oh.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kerumah temanku," jawab Sehun tak peduli. Jongin di sebelahnya mendengus, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang setia menggamit lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—baguslah kalau kau ada di sana. Ah tidak. Aku tak keberatan jika harus kerumahmu. Tapi—kutebak Luhan ada di sana, kan?" jeda, Sehun mendesah ketika seseorang di seberang telepon menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban, "aku rasa dia tak mau menemuiku. Ah—oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sedang mengemudi saat ini. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai. Oke, sampai nanti, Kyungsoo."

"Kau banyak punya kenalan perempuan ternyata."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, masih setia berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. "Kyungsoo adalah lelaki."

Jongin mengernyit, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahu jalan raya. Ia menatap Sehun skeptis. "Namanya seperti perempuan."

Sehun tertawa jenaka, "kau akan lebih kaget ketika melihat anak-anaknya."

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Jongin semakin heran. "Dia sudah punya anak? Wow Sehun, sebenarnya, relasimu dari kalangan mana saja?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun tak punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan. Dan saat Sehun berbelok arah menuju ke sebuah gang komplek perumahan, Jongin memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Sehun..." panggil Jongin.

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan, masih sibuk dengan rokok dan setir di depannya.

Jongin melirik sahabatnya sekilas, kemudian ia kembali berujar. "Untuk apa kau merencanakan semua ini?"

Hening. Jongin masih menanti jawaban, sementara Sehun masih terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi.

"Bukan aku yang merencanakan semua ini. Lagipula, dia yang meminta."

Jongin mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak pernah berniat. Maksudku—aku benar-benar tak pernah punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, Sehun-ah. Maaf."

Sehun terlihat acuh. Wajah dinginnya tak sekalipun berubah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. "Tak apa. Kau hanya belum menjalaninya."

Jongin memejamkan mata. Lelah untuk berdebat lebih lama—walau ia juga tahu bahwa Sehun akan selalu menang, ia mencoba untuk mengangguk. "Kau benar," katanya.

Beberapa belokan di depan telah Sehun lewati. Jongin memperhatikan sekitar, dan dia tak tahu daerah mana itu.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana?"

"Ketempat temanku. Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh, lelaki beranak itu?"

Sehun tertawa lagi. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Sehun memarkir mobilnya pada sebuah halaman luas sebuah rumah kaca. Jongin melepas _seatbelt_-nya, kemudian memandangi rumah kaca yang terpampang di depannya dengan kening mengerut tajam. Sejurus kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari mobil Sehun, didahului oleh si empunya.

"Sehun, ini rumah Do Kyungsoo temanmu itu?"

Sehun di sampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ia tinggal dengan anak-anak mungilnya di sini."

Jongin masih memasang tampang heran, kemudian seakan tak mau banyak berpikir, ia mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya menuju ke pintu rumah kaca tersebut. Banyak bunga-bunga tertata rapi di dalamnya, tumbuh segar dan mengembang sempurna. Dalam hati, Jongin memuji.

Ketika tubuh tinggi mereka berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut, Sehun memencet bel di sana beberapa kali.

Jongin mencoba melongok kedalam untuk melihat lebih jauh bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur itu. Dari sekian banyak bunga di sana, Jongin hanya mengerti dua jenis bunga; mawar dan anggrek. Dalam hati Jongin heran, lelaki macam apa yang rela istrinya merawat bunga sebanyak ini.

Lamunan Jongin terpecah tatkala ponsel milik Sehun berdering. Tuan muda Oh itu mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengangkat telepon yang sejurus kemudian diketahui dari Luhan.

Jongin tak mau tahu urusan kedua sejoli yang-suka-bertengkar-kemudian-baikan-lagi itu. Ia masih menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya sebelum—

Seseorang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya—atau lebih tepatnya dari dalam rumah. Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumah kaca tersebut, kemudian kepalanya mendongak menatap Jongin dengan tatapan lucu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara merdu itu mengembalikan Jongin ke alam sadarnya. Ia tak menyangka, ada suara lelaki selembut itu. Terakhir kali ia tahu, suara terlembut yang dimiliki seorang lelaki adalah sura Luhan, kekasih Sehun.

"Halo?" sapanya lagi.

Jongin mengerjap. "Er—aku datang bersama Oh Sehun. Dia teman Do Kyungsoo. Apakah Do Kyungsoo itu ayahmu? Di mana dia sekarang? Katakan kalau Oh Sehun dan temannya datang berkunjung."

Pemuda di depannya tak merespon, kecuali mengedipkan matanya imut.

"He? Kenapa diam? Ayahmu di mana?"

"Apa aku sekecil itu sampai kau mengira aku adalah anak dari aku sendiri?"

Jongin melongo. Ia tak paham. "Apa?"

Pemuda mungil di depannya mengulurkan tangan kecilnya. "Do Kyungsoo."

Mulut Jongin melebar sempurna. Tangan Do Kyungsoo terabaikan. Tak adanya respon berarti dari pemuda berkulit hitam di depannya membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Jongin masih dalam keadaan sama. Melongo sambil melebarkan matanya. Apa—ia berhalusinasi? Pemuda ini adalah Do Kyungsoo? Pemuda semuda ini sudah punya anak? Pemuda mungil yang seperti malaikat cinta ini sudah punya anak?

"Apa kau akan tetap berdi—"

"Berapa umurmu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "A-apa?"

"Kutanya, berapa umurmu?"

"Duapuluh dua. Kenap—"

"HAH?!"

"Ada apa dengan 'hah' keras itu, Jong?" –Sehun datang entah darimana, muncul begitu saja di samping kanan Jongin. Ia sudah menutup teleponnya, rupanya.

Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dia temanmu Do Kyungsoo itu?!"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa de—"

"Dan dia satu tahun berada di atas kita?!"

"Iya, Jongin, memangny—"

"Dan pemuda mungil ini sudah punya anak?! ANAK?! ASTAGA! Aku tid—"

"Sebentar." Kyungsoo menyela, ia memicing tajam kearah Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sehun bicarakan padamu sebelumnya, tapi—ya, aku Do Kyungsoo, berumur duapuluh dua tahun, dan aku tak punya anak. Bahkan aku tidak punya pacar, lalu siapa yang bisa kuhamili?"

Jongin melongo.

Ia memandang Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Si penyandang Raja Es itu sedang tersenyum menggelikan.

"Kau—!" Jongin menunjuk muka Sehun dengan dramatis. "Kau bilang dia punya anak, tadi?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Memang. Kyungsoo adalah ibu dari bunga-bunga kecil ini. Kau tak pernah bertanya anaknya macam apa, kan?"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa mendecih mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung di ambang pintu, berdehem kecil. "Jadi—kalian mau tetap berdiri di sana atau masuk kedalam rumahku?"

Jongin agak tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'rumahku'. Benarkah Kyungsoo tinggal di sini? Tidur, makan, buang kotoran, dan sebangsanya—di sini? Bersama bunga-bunga ini? Oh—_girly _sekali, pikirnya.

Dan Sehun kembali membuyarkan pikirannya yang melantur. "Oh—aku lupa sesuatu. Luhan menyuruhku kerumahnya segera. Jadi, Jongin, bisakah kau di sini sementara? Kyungsoo, bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tak keberatan selama dia mau."

"Jongin."

"Oke, aku tak keberatan selama Jongin mau," ulang Kyungsoo dengan menekankan nama 'Jongin'.

Sehun mengangguk berterimakasih, kemudian beralih memandang Jongin. "Dan kau—kau di sini saja, oke?"

Jongin mendengus tak suka. "Siapa yang bilang aku ingin ikut dengan pasangan aneh seperti kalian?"

Sehun, seakan tak mempedulikan perkataan Jongin, melanjutkan. "Sejam lagi Soojung akan sampai ke kafe milik Kris _hyung_. Kau bisa menyusulnya. Oke?"

Jongin di sampingnya menjawab ogah-ogahan. "Iya."

Sehun mengangguk mantap, kemudian permisi pada kedua temannya untuk langsung meluncur ke rumah Luhan kekasihnya.

Sesaat setelah mobil Sehun berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan, Kyungsoo kembali berdehem, mencoba menyita perhatian Jongin.

"Kau—mau masuk, atau tetap berdiri mematung di sini?"

Jongin menampilkan cengiran khas anak bodohnya, kemudian melenggang masuk seolah ia sudah sering kemari.

Kyungsoo menatapnya malas, kemudian mengekor Jongin dibelakang.

"Kau suka bunga?"

"Apa itu harus kautanyakan?"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang. "Kau ketus sekali."

Kyungsoo mendesah malas. "Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tak penting."

Jongin ber-wow ria. "Maaf. Aku hanya berusaha menciptakan percakapan yang menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk maklum—dan itu membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia melihat Kyungsoo sebagai pemuda unik yang lain daripada yang lain. Ia sungguh—berbeda. Dengan matanya yang bulat besar, bibir merekah berbentuk hati, pipi bulat seputih salju, hidung mungil yang mengerut ketika ia tersenyum, dan jangan lupakan pundak mungil yang seolah minta untuk dipeluk itu. Ugh—Jongin rasa ia...

"Kau—kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Jongin, lagi-lagi tersentak. "Tidak."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Dan itu membuat perut Jongin jungkir balik.

"_Oh—tidak. Ini bukan pertanda baik," _batin Jongin merana.

"Kau mau berkeliling?"

Jongin menoleh kesamping kanan tepat di mana Kyungsoo berjalan. Senyum lebar merekah di bibir pemuda Kim itu. "Tentu."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat ekspresi lucu Kim Jongin. Berjalan beriringan, mereka melewati beberapa bunga yang tertata rapi di tempatnya. Jongin mendesah memuja, kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika ia mendapati sebuah bunga cantik berwarna ungu yang sedang tumbuh berbunga.

Kyungsoo, yang berjalan dibelakangnya, tersenyum geli ketika ia melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seperti baru melihat bayi berbicara itu.

"Kyungsoo—ah, maksudku, Kyungsoo-shi..."

"Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, Jongin-ah."

Jongin terkejut, namun segera tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo ingin lebih terlihat akrab dengannya. "Em—Kyungsoo, ini namanya apa?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya kearah sebuah bunga mungil yang ditunjuk Jongin. "Bunga berwarna ungu itu?"

Jongin mengangguk, masih mengamati bunga itu seksama, seakan terhipnotis oleh kecantikannya.

"Kau tak mengetahui namanya? Itu bunga lavender."

Jongin hanya ber-oh ria, kemudian ia kembali meneliti bunga tersebut. Sesaat setelah ia mengamatinya dengan rinci, ia kembali buka suara. "Bunga ini seperti membawa aura kesedihan."

Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia buru-buru tersenyum. Perlahan, matanya ikut mengamati salah satu _anak_nya itu dengan seksama. "Lavender memang terlihat seperti bunga kesedihan. Warna ungu yang menghiasi kelopaknya pun kadang memberi isyarat bahwa bunga lavender punya aura yang berbeda seperti mawar yang pemberani, atau tulip sang kasih sayang. Lavender memang begitu—hampir tak tersentuh kebahagiaan."

Jongin menoleh mendengar barisan kalimat panjang milik Kyungsoo. _Hazel _Jongin menatap lekat obsidian hitam milik Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

Dan mereka larut dalam keheningan dan kenyamanan tatapan masing-masing.

Terhitung sudah setengah jam mereka berkeliling dengan secangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing. Jongin terlihat larut dalam obrolan ringan tentang macam-macam bunga dan artinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo, dengan senang hati, melayani apa yang ingin diketahui pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Kehadiran Jongin membuat rumah kacanya berwarna, sedangkan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang juga baru saja dikenal oleh Jongin sudah mampu membuat perutnya dihiasi kupu-kupu dan kepalanya yang pusing tujuh keliling. Sial—ini pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk.

Dan tepat pukul sebelas pagi, Kyungsoo seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Jongin-ah?"

Jongin, yang tangannya sedang usil memegangi tangkai bunga mawar, mencoba-coba apakah benar durinya bisa melukai tangannya, mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. "Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Tadi, bukannya Sehun bilang bahwa kau harus pergi sejam kemudian ke—mana? Kafe?"

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. _Oh, crap_!

Dan di sinilah Jongin sekarang. Di depan rumah kaca Kyungsoo, dengan ponsel yang baru saja dimasukkan dalam celana. Taksi akan menjemputnya beberapa saat lagi. Dan kini ia sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari mencuci gelas kopi mereka.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung kesini, bolehkah?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, dan sialnya, Jongin kembali merasa pusing dan sakit di perutnya. Seperti perasaan meledak-ledak namun nyaman. Ugh! Dia takkan bisa bertahan seperti ini lama-lama!

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Jongin tersenyum. Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka masih bertatapan. Dan momen yang paling intim adalah ketika keduanya saling bertatapan sedangkan senyum masih setia di wajah masing-masing, menyalurkan hawa menyenangkan, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja kenal.

Sebut saja Jongin gila. Dan Kyungsoo juga.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, deru mobil taksi sampai di depan rumah kaca Kyungsoo. Jongin buru-buru masuk kedalam dan tak lupa, melambai pada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "aku akan kembali besok dan besoknya dan seterusnya!"

Nun jauh di belakang sana, Kyungsoo balas melambai, sambil menggeleng-geleng heran.

Entah kenapa, kupu-kupu bisa beterbangan kurang ajar di dalam lambung dan perutnya. Menggelengkan kepala mengusir beberapa kemungkinan bodoh yang ada, ia membalikkan badannya, kembali masuk ke dalam rumah indahnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kafe khas Amerika-Eropa, Jongin mendesah pasrah. Ketika kepalanya melongok ke dalam kafe, ia bisa melihat gadis berparas cantik yangs sedang duduk sendirian mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri. Soojung. Lagi, ia mendesah pasrah. Andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat ini, 29 April 2014**

Jongin merasa begitu nyaman sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis tatkala tangan itu mengusap wajahnya lembut. Ia merasakan kedamaian tertinggi. Ia merasa tak ada tempat lain selain di sini, di sisi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang ia cintai. Kekasihnya sebenarnya, yang dipilih oleh hati kecilnya.

Ia membawa tangan mungil itu untuk bertaut dengan jemarinya mesra. Jari-jari tangan Jongin yang terbebas menelusuri tangan mereka yang bersatu. Membelainya lembut seakan tangan itu adalah benda porselen yang akan pecah bila ia memperlakukannya kasar.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo bergumam di samping Jongin. Tubuhnya yang rebah di atas rumput hijau yang terpangkas pendek condong kearah Jongin. "Ya?"

Jongin mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Memejamkan mata sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _citrus _yang menentramkan, yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Aku ingin seperti ini saja," ujarnya lemah.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Dan itu masih membuat perut Jongin jungkir balik. Rasanya masih sama ketika ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lima tahun silam.

"Kau akan selalu seperti ini. Ah, ralat—kita akan selalu seperti ini."

"Kau berjanji?" Mata Jongin terbuka perlahan, mencoba mengais perhatian Kyungsoo yang kini beralih menatapnya.

Obsidian hitam pekat itu menelisik lebih jauh kedalam _hazel _terang sang pujaan hati. Mendamba dan memuji dalam hati—kekasihnya terlalu sempurna. Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan, mengangguk mengiyakan. "Akan tetap seperti ini."

"Selamanya?"

Lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Selamanya."

Jongin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat dari biasanya, seakan ia akan kehilangan kehangatan di sana jika ia membiarkan ada celah yang terjadi di antara tautan mesra itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo bergumam sebagai jawaban. Maniknya mengamati deretan awan yang berjejer indah di atas sana. Berarak mengiringi angin dan menghiasi langit cerah.

"Bolehkah kita kembali ke masa lalu? Aku ingin mengubah satu hal kecil."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Tidak bisa. Kita takkan pernah bisa mengecoh takdir."

"Kita tak mengecoh takdir, kita hanya meminta kesempatan untuk mengubah keadaan _chaos_."

"_Chaos_?" Kyungsoo bertanya tak mengerti.

Jongin mengangguk dalam pejaman matanya. Sesekali, ia akan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian mendesah lega.

"_Chaos _adalah satu kesempatan. Kesempatan yang akan menentukan bermilyar detik kehidupan kita selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo ber-oh ria. "Apa yang ingin kauubah? Bukannya hidup ini terlalu sempurna untuk diubah, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin tertawa. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, sementara satu tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang kecil kekasihnya erat.

"Jika saja waktu itu Soojung tak terlambat dan Sehun tidak berinisiatif membawaku ke rumah kacamu..."

"..."

"...dan jika saja saat itu Luhan tidak meneleponnya untuk bertemu..."

"..."

"...jika saja semua itu tak terjadi..."

Kyungsoo, yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini bermuara, diam mematung.

"...aku takkan mencintaimu seperti ini."

Benar.

Jika saja satu detik dalam lima tahun yang lalu bisa di ubah. Bisa saja Soojung tidak akan terlambat menemui Jongin. Bisa saja Sehun takkan mengajaknya kerumah Kyungsoo. Bisa saja—pertemuan ini tak terjadi. Bisa saja, rasa terlarang ini tak hadir di antara mereka.

"Dan keadaan takkan serumit ini. Aku akan bahagia bersama Soojung, tidak berbaring bersamamu di sini saat ini."

"Kau benar."

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sering berandai, jika saja mereka bisa mengubah satu detik kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Jika saja mereka bisa mengacaukan _chaos_. Jika saja, jika saja, jika saja.

Kim Jongin memang pandai berandai dalam diam. Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo pandai bertindak. Mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang mengacaukan semesta dalam imaji mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**a/n : **fanfiksi ini setiap chapternya terdiri dari dua bagian. Satu bagian adalah masa lalu, dan satunya adalah masa sekarang (saat ini). Jadi mohon diperhatikan baik-baik pertanda waktu di awal cerita, karena kalau tak tahu waktunya, akan bingung membacanya, karena konsep cerita ini adalah _flashback_. Sankyu!


	2. gloxinia

Chaos © SachiMalff

Disc : they belong to themselves

Warning : yaoi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**3 April 2009—**

"—oh, baiklah. Sampai ketemu di sana. Iya, aku juga mencintaimu." –dan telepon dimatikan.

Tak lama, sang empu bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah nomor telepon.

/"Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu kau menghubungiku. Ada apa lagi, Jongin-ah?"/

Jongin tertawa mendengar suara merdu itu lagi. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

/"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa itu bisa menghentikanmu untuk tak meneleponku sepuluh menit sekali?"/ jawab Kyungsoo jenaka.

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum, kemudian melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Aku akan sampai di sana dalam lima menit. Kau ada di rumah bungamu, kan?"

Terdengar suara seperti Kyungsoo sedang berteriak dan memarahi seseorang, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. /"Ah—iya. Kau bisa kesini."/

"Aku perlu membawa sesuatu? Mungkin cemilan untuk Luhan?" tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo, di seberang telepon, tertawa nyaring. /"Dia sedang murung. Mungkin menunggu pangeran berkuda putihnya. Bisa kaubawakan Sehun?"/

Jongin mendengus mengetahui fakta bahwa sepasang manusia berjenis kelamin sama itu begitu menggelikan. "Sehun sedang ada pelatihan bisnis dengan pamannya."

/"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda. _Well_—kau bisa bawakan beberapa _snack _untuk kami."/

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

/"_Bye, _Jongin."/

Dan telepon dimatikan. Kali ini, dengan senyuman.

Lalu disinilah Jongin limabelas menit setelahnya. Berdiri dengan dua plastik putih penuh dengan camilan di depan rumah bunga Kyungsoo. Tak apa. Ia tak keberatan. Toh Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya.

Sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, manik _hazel_-nya sudah menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dalam sana, menghadap kearahnya di depan pintu. Senyum manis itu masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, tak pernah gagal menjadi candu yang adiktif bagi Jongin untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Masuklah," kata Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu itu. Jongin tersenyum sambil menggumamkan terimakasih, lalu mengekor Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk. Jongin banyak membuang senyumnya setelah ia mengenal Kyungsoo, memang.

"Perlu kubantu membawakannya? Itu terlihat kebanyakan."

"Tak usah," jawab Jongin. Lalu mereka berdua bertatapan sambil saling melempar senyum, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo duluan yang membuang pandang. Malu-malu seperti biasa. Dan Jongin tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di antara tatanan pot yang berjajar di atas dan bawah, menciptakan harmoni tersendiri ketika tubuh mereka berdua melewati bunga-bunga yang memang sedang mekar. Hawa sejuk terasa karena memang itu adalah rumah bunga. Kyungsoo sengaja menghabiskan jutaan hanya untuk membuatnya dan mengatur suhu agar sesuai dengan bunga-bunganya.

Jongin serasa berada di tempat terindah di hidupnya.

Dan mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan di mana di dalamnya penuh dengan bunga yang mekar alami di tanah yang terselimuti rumput-rumput yang terpangkas rapi, yang tentu saja sudah Jongin hapal karena ia memang sering kesini. Jongin mengernyit tajam ketika ia melihat beberapa orang sedang bercanda di atas rumput saat ia menatap lewat pintu kaca di sana. Yang ia tahu hanya Luhan. Selebihnya, orang-orang yang tak ia kenal.

Menyadari keheranan yang tampak jelas di wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu berbisik pelan. "Teman-temanku."

Jongin menoleh sebentar kearah Kyungsoo di samping kanannya, kemudian nyengir seperti biasa.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terulur untuk membuka pintu di depannya.

Dan keduanya masuk kedalam beriringan. Dengan Jongin di belakang sembari membawa dua plastik besar berisi makanan.

Semua teman Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Kyungsoo menyapa. Dan ketika Jongin berhenti di sisi Kyungsoo, semua pandangan teralih padanya.

Kyungsoo menarik ujung kaos Jongin dan menyeretnya untuk berkumpul bersama yang lain yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas rumput.

Ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo membaur, satu persatu teman Kyungsoo berkerumun untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

Yang Jongin tahu, di sana ada teman-teman Kyungsoo bernama Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Tao, dan Kris. Ia bisa mengingat mereka dalam sekejap karena tampilan mereka yang begitu berbeda.

Jongdae dengan senyum lebar dan wajah kotak, mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna cokelat karamel. Baekhyun yang paling berisik, menjabat tangan Jongin dengan menggoyang-goyangkannya keras, mempunyai wajah seperti anak SMP, mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna magenta. Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi besar dengan senyum lima jari dan mata bersinar-sinar, dengan rambut merah bata cerah. Lalu Minseok adalah yang paling pendiam. Wajahnya bahkan sebelas duabelas dengan Kyungsoo, imut seperti bayi. Fakta terbaru adalah Jongdae sepertinya terlihat menyukainya. Junmyeon yang paling rapi. Ia mengenakan kaus polo dan celana dari bahan katun, terlihat seperti orang normal di antara lainnya. Yixing adalah teman Kyungsoo dari China, merupakan teman SMA Luhan, dengan _dimple _dalam di kedua pipi. Ia terlihat begitu dekat dengan Junmyeon. Mereka bahkan tak begitu menghiraukan kehadiran Jongin, dan langsung kembali ke dunia mereka sendiri dengan buku di atas rumput. Lalu Tao adalah pemuda dengan lingkar mata yang tercetak jelas, mewarnai rambutnya dengan pirang mentereng. Sedangkan Kris—Kyungsoo bilang ia dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih, sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun—adalah pemuda tinggi dengan alis tebal. Wajahnya sekilas terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan, namun ketika melihat Tao, sinar di matanya berubah menjadi kehangatan tak terperi. Lalu Luhan sedang mengamati bunga daffodil di ujung sana, dekat kumpulan mawar putih. Ia terlihat mengacuhkan Jongin.

Baekhyun sibuk membongkar isi plastik yang dibawa Jongin bersama dengan Tao dan Chen. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menggeret tangan Luhan untuk ikut berkumpul. Kyungsoo pergi membuat minuman untuk mereka semua beberapa menit yang lalu, diikuti Minseok dan Yixing. Sedangkan Junmyeon dan Krisberkutat dengan ponsel mereka di sisi lain ruangan.

Jongin tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chen membuka camilan-camilan yang ia bawa, sementara Tao hanya melihat dengan ekspresi sedih. Ia bilang, "Kris _ge _ melarangku makan camilan berperisa tinggi."

"Dia kan bukan suamimu," timpal Baekhyun, sibuk menjilati sisa bumbu di jarinya, menghiraukan tatapan memelas Tao.

"Tapi dia pacarku," jawab Tao pelan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Chanyeol juga pacarku, _but he never gave a shit about that_."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. "Kalian berpacaran?"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka pada Jongin. "Yeah. Kenapa? Kau _homophobic_?"

Pemuda Kim itu terlihat menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Jongin terlihat menyukai Kyungsoo?" timpal Luhan yang baru saja berhasil digeret oleh Chanyeol untuk bergabung.

Jongin menyipit berbahaya kearahnya. "Bukan begitu. Sehun dan Luhan temanku. Dan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja, kau dan Chanyeol tak sedekat Kris dan Tao."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan mereka tertawa berdua.

"Kami mencintai dengan cara kami sendiri. Berbeda dengan rusa ini dan si cadel yang selalu _lovey dovey _lalu akhirnya marahan," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa bersama kekasihnya.

Luhan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, kemudian meninju perutnya. Namun itu tak menghentikan tawa si bocah besar. Jongin ikut tertawa mengingat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar adanya.

"Dia benar, Luhan. Dia seratus persen benar," kata Jongin.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mati kau, Jongin. Kudoakan Kyungsoo tak mencintaimu balik."

"Kyungsoo tak mencintai siapa?"

Semua yang berkumpul di sana menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Di sana mereka mendapati Kyungsoo, Minseok dan Yixing telah datang dengan tiga baki dengan beberapa gelas berisi kopi.

Jongdae buru-buru bangkit dan berniat membantu Minseok, dan itu membuat duo Chanyeol-Baekhyun mendengus mencela.

"Dia sering melakukan pendekatan, namun belum juga berhasil," bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Aku mendengarmu, Byun." Jongdae mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun dengan baki di kedua tangannya.

Junmyeon dan Kris bergabung bersama mereka. Kesebelas anak itu duduk bersama di tengah taman buatan Kyungsoo.

"Apa tadi kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menata cangkir-cangkir yang mereka bawa.

Baekhyun menahan tawa ketika Jongin melirik tajam kearah Luhan yang terlalu acuh.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Jongin makin menyipit berbahaya ketika Luhan malah mengatakan iya.

Kyungsoo berhenti dari kegiatannya, kemudian memandang Jongin dna Luhan bergantian. "Siapa yang benar?"

"Aku."

"Aku."

Lagi-lagi Jongin menatap Luhan tajam. Dan baru saja Jongin ingin buka mulut, Tao malah duluan berbicara.

"Tadi Luhan _hyung _berdoa semoga Kyungsoo _hyung _tak balik mencintai Jongin _hyung_."

Hening.

Kris dan Junmyeon menatap Tao malas, sementara yang lain—kecuali Kyungsoo—menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing.

"Kris—pacarmu sungguh polos."

"Atau bodoh?" timpal Chen.

Kris menatap tajam Chen yang akhirnya melempar cengiran bodohnya, membuat Minseok disebelahnya memutar mata jengah.

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Plis deh Kyung, reaksimu telat."

Jongin terlihat gugup, kemudian tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa memproses di dalam otaknya, ia kembali buka suara. "Luhan hanya bercanda, jangan dipikirkan."

Dan—apakah Jongin tak salah lihat? Sepertinya raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu. Oh, mungkin Jongin cuma behalusinasi.

Sejam mereka lalui dengan obrolan hangat. Sesekali, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menggoda Tao, dan berakhir dengan Kris yang memarahi mereka setelah mendengar rengekan kekasihnya. Atau Chen yang selalu berusaha mendapat perhatian Minseok yang terlihat tak ingin merespon. Ada juga Luhan yang seperti ingin cepat-cepat berganti hari dan menemui Sehun kekasihnya. Junmyeon dan Yixing yang larut dalam obrolan pribadi mereka, dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

Lambat laun mereka mulai tersedot dalam dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kyungsoo menemukan saat seperti ini untuk memeriksa berkeliling, menikmati _anak-anak_nya yang tumbuh mekar. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan itu membuat Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya terperanjat kaget.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan itu, Jongin bergegas menyusulnya. Dan pergerakan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang.

Mau karena tahu mengikuti lelaki satunya, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, meninggalkan gejolak aneh dalam lambung Jongin. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk sembari memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke sisi kanan ruangan, dan Jongin dengan setia mengekor. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh bunga anggrek yang merangkak naik ke udara, menentang gravitasi dengan keindahannya.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang mengagumkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa menoleh dari bunganya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Mereka keluarga keduaku sejak orangtuaku meninggal."

"Apa mereka memang sering kesini?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Setiap kali mereka butuh hiburan, mereka akan kesini dan berkumpul seperti saat ini."

Jongin diam-diam mengagumi sosok Kyungsoo yang memang penuh dengan aura positif itu. Mungkin karena bunga-bunga yang ada di sana memberi kesan menentramkan, atau—karena Kyungsoo sendiri? Entah, Jongin saat ini tak mau tahu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan membersihkan kotoran di kelopak anggreknya. Ia mengernyit bingung pada Jongin, namun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Jongin pada awalnya ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi ini adalah pertanyaan yang sudah sejak lama bergelanyut dalam pikiran dan benaknya. Maka, saat itu, ia berdehem kecil sebelum bertanya.

"Kau—kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua?"

Kyungsoo cukup pintar untuk tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak dari sana ke sisi lain ruangan.

Ketika ia berjalan dan Jongin mengikuti di sampingnya, ia menjawab.

"Aku sudah pernah cerita, bukan, kalau aku bekerja sebagai pemasok bunga hidup, dan sesekali, aku melakukan eksperimen dengan bunga-bunga ini, seperti menciptakan warna baru perpaduan dari warna bunga lain?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi—bukankah awalnya kau ingin menjadi guru?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, lalu mengulum senyum. "Kau benar."

Jongin tak menyela, ia rasa Kyungsoo masih ingin lanjut berbicara.

"Aku memang awalnya bercita-cita menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak," jeda, "aku suka anak kecil."

"Kau memang berhati baik," sela Jongin.

Mata mereka bersirobok dalam diam, dan memunculkan senyum dari masing-masing bibir.

"Sejak aku kecil, bahkan sebelum orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, aku selalu kesepian. Aku bahkan hanya punya beberapa teman. Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah teman masa kecilku," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang berbicara entah apa dengan Tao, dan Baekhyun yang sedang meniup-niup telinga Chanyeol yang kegelian. Hal itu membuat seulas senyum kembali mampir di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu datang kerumah untuk bermain bersamaku. Dan pada suatu saat, ketika kami beranjak dewasa. Saat itu kami duduk di bangku SMP. Aku dan Baekhyun mencintai seorang perempuan yang sama. Namanya Kaishio Hie Yuka. Gadis dengan aksen dan wajah Jepang, rambut kuncir dua, mata sipit dan hidung yang selalu mengerut saat tertawa. Yuka menyukai bunga. Ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, aku dan Baekhyun bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Yuka. Kami berusaha menanam bunga terbaik untuk diberikan padanya saat pesta dansa perpisahan sekolah."

Kyungsoo berhenti bicara, tangannya kembali terulur untuk membelai bunganya yang lain. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, kemudian merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari sosok di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Setiap hari, Baekhyun dan aku datang ke kebun belakang rumahku untuk merawat bunga kami. Saat itu Baekhyun menanam lily dan aku daffodil. Aku merawat bungaku hampir setiap saat. Menyayanginya seperti adik kecilku sendiri, karena memang aku anak tunggal, dan tak ada yang mau memperhatikanku sedari dulu. Aku menyayangi daffodil kecilku. Sampai pada suatu saat, bunga kami mekar sempurna. Lily putih Baekhyun mekar dengan anggun, begitupula dengan daffodil milikku."

Jongin masih memperhatikan, tak mau menyela kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Namun saking sayangnya aku dengan bungaku, aku enggan memetiknya. Dan hari perpisahan sekolah tiba. Aku tidak hadir karena aku tak punya teman kencan. Aku menangis bersama daffodilku di belakang rumah. Dan apa kau bisa menebak kelanjutannya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin, dan si pemuda Kim hanya menggeleng kecil.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda. "Baekhyun datang kerumahku. Memelukku. Ia datang bersama Luhan. Baekhyun bilang ia tak jadi meminta Yuka untuk jadi kekasihnya, karena jika aku tak bahagia, maka Baekhyun dan Luhan juga takkan bahagia."

"Mereka terdengar begitu baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun adalah jelmaan periwinkle."

"Peri—apa?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin untuk menuju keluar ruangan. Mengabaikan dentum jantungnya sendiri yang heboh bertalu-talu, Jongin mengikuti dibelakang dengan patuh. Mereka berhenti pada sebuah pot berisi bunga yang Jongin tak tahu apa itu. Ia baru melihatnya sekali ini.

"Periwinkle namanya," kata Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun adalah periwinkle."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

Menyadari kebingungan pemuda di sisinya, Kyungsoo kembali berbicara. "Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan aku selalu menyamakan mereka dengan periwinkle. Periwinkle, bunga ini, adalah perlambang kesetiakawanan."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi setiap bunga di sini punya makna?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. "Tentu saja. Semuanya bisa menggambarkan kepribadian seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun juga jelmaan tulip. Bunga tulip adalah bunga paling ceria. Bocah berisik itu takkan menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun dihidupnya untuk bermuram durja. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih tolol itu adalah jelmaan tulip sesungguhnya. Cinta mereka juga layaknya tulip. Sederhana namun mengagumkan."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengiyakan dalam hati. Dari mereka semua, kedua lelaki itu memang yang paling heboh.

"Lalu Luhan adalah mawar. Dia sulit dipahami. Bahkan untuk orang seperti Sehun. Aku tahu benar Luhan. Ia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Hanya saja, ia terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Luhan sama sepertiku, kesepian. Orangtuanya meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke China, dan dia hidup hanya dengan kakaknya. Hal itu membuat Luhan begitu kesepian. Dan orang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bergantung adalah Sehun."

"Kau sangat benar."

"Dan Sehun adalah magnolia, satu-satunya kecantikan yang bisa mengimbangi sadisnya mawar dan duri yang ia miliki."

"Ceritakan padaku yang lainnya," pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian lanjut berjalan ke sisi yang lain.

"Junmyeon adalah bunga matahari. Kenalilah Junmyeon _hyung _lebih jauh dan kau akan menemukan fakta bahwa ia adalah lelaki tangguh yang akan selalu mengejar kemana matahari membawa sinarnya. Namun akan selalu ada Yixing, si sakura yang malu-malu. Yixing akan selalu mengimbangi stereotip Junmyeon yang perfeksionis. Mereka pasangan yang hebat."

"Mereka terlihat sangat cocok sebagai pasangan."

"Mereka memang pasangan."

Jongin tak bisa lebih terkejut dari itu. "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras. "Tentu saja."

"Wow. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyadarinya sejelas Tao dan Kris _hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian berjalan lurus, menghampiri lautan bunga lain. "Lalu ada Jongdae si bunga _fern_. Ia adalah pemuda dengan seribu keahlian dan juga seribu kepercayaan diri. Tapi juga ada Minseok si _jonquil _yang pemalu."

Jongin tersenyum mengetahui fakta bahwa semua teman-teman Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Kemudian Kris _hyung _yang seperti bunga poppy dan bunga _narcissus_. Dan entah kenapa, saat aku melihat Tao, aku selalu ingat akan bunga ini," kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk satu bunga di depannya, "bunga _primrose_. Seakan Tao takkan bisa hidup normal jika tak ada Kris di sampingnya."

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang meniup kelopak bunga _primrose_. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kemudian bagaimana denganku?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin dengan mata yang mengedip lucu. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat alis.

Kyungsoo tersentak sadar, kemudian memandang bunga di sekitarnya. Kepalanya menengok sana sini, sementara otaknya memutar penuh, memikirkan bunga apa yang pantas untuk Jongin.

"Apa ya? Akasia blossom? _Bittersweet_? Azalea? Geranium? Flax? Duh—apa ya? Aku bingung."

Jongin tertawa ketika Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai hitam lelaki di sebelahnya. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget, namun pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum juga. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Jongin yang mampir di bagian utara tubuhnya. Kedua netra beda warna itu saling memandang penuh perhatian, sampai satu dari keduanya menjadi bermuka merah karena pandangan itu terlalu intens. Buru-buru Jongin menarik tangannya dengan kikuk.

"Lalu..."

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"...kalau kaupikir-pikir, aku—bunga apa?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar Jongin mampu menerima dan memproses apa yang dikatakan pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

Jongin menengadahkan pandangannya, menilik satu persatu bunga yang ada di sana. Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin hanya tahu beberapa nama bunga di sini. Banyak yang bahkan, baru sekali ini ia lihat. Seperti peri—apalah itu tadi, daffodil, carno—carni—carnation! Yak! Pokoknya itulah.

Dan otak Jongin langsung memproses keras ketika pupil _hazel_-nya menangkap salah satu bunga di ujung ruangan. Matanya berbinar cerah ketika salah satu ingatannya berkelebat di kepala, memutar memori masa lalu saat ia pertama kali melihat bunga tersebut, sepuluh tahun silam, bersama ibu tercinta di sebuah sore cerah. Berwarna merah seperti darah, merekah sempurna seperti melawan udara, tumbuh mungil nan menggemaskan seolah ia akan terluka jika tak disentuh, menggerombol layaknya bayi-bayi mungil yang kehausan kasih sayang. Kelopaknya yang selembut beludru tak mampu tersaingi oleh kehangatan lain. Perlambang keindahan sesungguhnya. Lebih dari itu, ia tahu makna sesungguhnya yang dibawa sang bunga.

Mantap, ia menjawab. Dengan manik tajam yang beralih menatap Kyungsoo tepat di obsidian hitam pekatnya.

"Gloxinia."

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget.

Ya—karena mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang dibawa sang bunga, apa yang coba mereka hanturkan. Karena lebih dari itu semua, Kyungsoo tahu apa maksud Jongin menyamakannya dengan Gloxinia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat ini, 29 April 2014**

Jongin masih berbaring tenang di sisi Kyungsoo. Memeluk pinggang kekasihnya seakan tak ada hari lain untuk memeluknya lagi. Proteksi sekuat bunga jonquil itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang nampak sangat polos di matanya.

"Bukalah matamu, Jongin-ah."

Jongin menurut. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, mengatur cahaya yang datang dari luar, mengerjap lucu. "Apa?"

"Kau harus membuka matamu."

"Aku hanya ingin menyesap aromamu, lalu mematrinya dalam ingatanku," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil mengusap pelan rambut pemuda Kim itu. "Kau kekanakan. Aku takkan kemana-mana."

"Kau takkan kemana-mana, lalu bagaimana jika aku yang pergi?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "_Well_—aku yang akan mengejarmu."

"Walau aku ke Italy, Perancis, Alabama?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Walau keujung dunia."

Keduanya tertawa. Tawa hangat semerdu lantunan harpa dan nyanyian _lullaby _ibu terkasih. Membagi kebahagiaan hanya lewat tutur kata.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita kembali memutar chaos."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. "Apalagi yang mau kauubah?"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Ia menghirup aroma leher Kyungsoo yang seperti bayi dan wangi _citrus_, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya untuk dapat merasakan hawa hangat.

"Aku ingin mengubah satu detik di hidup kita yang lalu."

"Bagian mananya?"

"Lima tahun yang lalu, saat kita bertemu di rumah kacamu lagi. Saat itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan yang lain."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin mengubah masa di mana Soojung yang lagi-lagi terlambat menemuiku. Dan itu harusnya tidak terjadi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda ia masih mendengarkan.

"Seharusnya jika ia tak telat datang, aku takkan ke rumah bungamu. Lalu aku takkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang lain. Lalu aku takkan belajar apa itu kebersamaan. Atau aku takkan terjerat terlalu dalam padamu. Aku takkan pernah tahu arti-arti bunga."

"..."

"Lalu aku takkan pernah tahu kalau kau—adalah jelmaan gloxinia. Seharusnya aku takkan pernah sadar kau gloxinia sesungguhnya jika saja Soojung tak terlambat hari itu. Sesungguhnya, itu semua takkan terjadi."

Benar. Itu semua tak sehausnya terjadi.

"Aku tak harus menyadari bahwa kau gloxinia, Kyungsoo."

"Benar."

"Seharusnya, hari itu tak kuucapkan kata cinta setelahnya."

Kyungsoo menelan senyum pahit. Ya—kata cinta itu tak seharusnya terucap di bibir Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Tak seharusnya perasaan aneh mereka menjamur subur.

"Seharusnya kita tak seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sementara Jongin masih mengeratkan pelukan dengan kelopak yang tertutup rapat. Suaranya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Seharusnya kita tak bersama sejak awal, dan takkan ada yang tersakiti."

"Kau benar—takkan ada yang tersakiti jika awalnya kita tak pernah bertemu."

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Karena sekali aku mencintai, aku takkan mudah untuk berhenti."

—_begitu pula denganku, Jongin-ah._

"Aku takut terlalu banyak pihak yang sakit hati akan hubungan kita ini."

—_aku juga sakit hati._

"Banyak pihak yang kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kita ini."

—_sejujurnya, aku juga._

"Seharusnya kita memang tak bersama."

—_rasanya sakit ketika kau mengatakannya._

"Kyungsoo—bisakah aku memutar masa lalu dan mengacaukan chaos?"

—_jangan. Bahkan aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ah._

"Aku ingin sekali mengubah keadaan ini."

—_tapi aku tidak._

Namun, yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo adalah kalimat lain.

"Aku—

—juga ingin mengubah semuanya, Jongin-ah."

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sering berandai, jika saja mereka bisa mengubah satu detik kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Jika saja mereka bisa mengacaukan _chaos_. Jika saja, jika saja, jika saja.

Kim Jongin memang pandai berandai dalam diam. Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo pandai bertindak. Maka dari itu, Jongin akan selalu berandai dan mengembangkan angannya, sementara Kyungsoo beranjak memperbaiki keadaan yang sudah dari awal salah. Mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang mengacaukan semesta dalam imaji mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


End file.
